<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is salvation in my head by CallMeWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874329">There is salvation in my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder'>CallMeWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Original Work, Riverdale - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Lesbian Clary Fray, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is now complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Magnus Bane, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jughead Jones &amp; Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea &amp; Jughead Jones, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jughead The Loyal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts">aletterinthenameofsanity</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy with too many names was born at midnight. He came into the world with wide eyes that were too wise for his age. He grew up in the kingdom of the damned. He had a  best friend of course, like all children do. His best friend came from the land of the privileged. His best friend came from the land of ivory towers. They didn't know the difference. They were just kids. One day, the boy with onyx hair met a girl with golden hair. In the original world he fell in love with her. In this universe he didn’t.</p>
<p>He grew up happy enough. One day however half of his family ran from the land of the damned. When that happened his father fell. His father fell past hell and into limbo. So the prince ran. He ran into the kingdom of the blessed. The land of ivory towers. He stayed there. He never fell in love this time. He couldn’t. </p>
<p>In the kingdom of the blessed, the prince didn’t belong. There was something that was missing. He solved the murder of the northside prince. Someone that he never knew but understood.They both had things that were expected of them. He was expected to fail. The northsider was expected to fly. He tracked the killer down and had him brought to justice. </p>
<p>After he tried to fly, his wings were cut and fell back to the kingdom of the damned. This time, however this time, he thrived. He found people that grew up like him. People with fire in their veins and walls around their hearts. They broke his walls and he broke theirs. The became a king slowly. Took over slowly.  When his father came back to the kingdom and tried to take the throne he fought. He toppled his father and stayed the king. </p>
<p>In this world when the blessed tried to break him, he took the emotions and used them to further him. After a year the blessed tried to bring him back. He took his people back with him and they thrived. He went to collage and came back. His throne was there. Soon they expanded. They rose out of their origins. </p>
<p>He never fell in love. He didn't want to. He had his friends. On the day of his death the words tht were uttered at his funeral.</p>
<p>The One True King.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clary The Bold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This next myth is about a woman more of a girl at the beginning but she grows. She is yanked into a world that was her birthright that was robbed from her. She is born with fire red hair and a fierce temper. One day she goes to a club and her whole world changes. She meets a girl that tempts her into the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met a man of ancient existence. He didn't look like it of course. With his glittery hair and cat eyes. But he was ancient and he loved her. Not in the way of the cupid of course but in the way that you love a friend or a family member that brought you through meeting Osiris or a family member meeting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went with him in this universe. He protected her and she earned a place among the creatures that roamed the night. In the original world this fire headed woman fell in love with a boy. In this version she falls for a woman that is sin in the flesh. Curved and wondrous. However the hero of our tale fell in love because of her personality. It brought everyone near. You couldn help but obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still fought her father of course, but did it with the grace of Isis and the cruelty of Ares.  After he died she smiled up at the angels and refused to pray. She instead made time to pray to the gods of old. These gods were the strongest and she wanted to be strong. The Angels were angry of course, but they couldn’t do a thing. She was protected by the demons and night creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this universe no one saved her from a monster that shared her blood. She did it herself and prayed to the Old Ones after the kill. She </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People would look at her and fear her. They would whisper in the dark that she was a monster like her father. The ones closest to her knew that she wasn't a monster but a god. She fought and lived until the angels took her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't work this time though. She and her family protected her mind and she went back all over again. In the myths that were told to young girls later, the girls would smile because they knew. Every woman knew. They never looked to men for guidance; they looked to the one that they called Clary.  They gave this immortal goddess a title. She was born as Clary Fray but died as </span>
</p><p>Clary The Bold</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tony the Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s had many names over the years. None of them mattered in the long run. They were all a start of his legacy. A Legacy he had formed in blood and marrow. In his last moments he could see his legacy. His legacy was beautiful as he saw it. It was gold and ruby protected by diamonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see his father. The bastard. He was in Hell. The Gods made sure of that. He saw the strikes that his father gave him. He took a drink.  Over and Over and Over again. He took a drink.  He could see the first cigarette that he picked up. His old book of myths. He didn’t remember who gave it to him. It was just there one day. He took a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could remember the first time he suited up. At the time selfish and only for profit. He could remember stopping the making of weapons. He had a drink after that too. How he had gotten the backlash from the army. The drinking problems. Wanting to die. Calling Pepper. Her saying ICe in the veins fire in your heart. He remembered that. Fire in his heart and Ice in his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting Peter Parker. Trying to protect him from Tony. Giving him the suit. Seeing him die. Seeing his kid die again. He didn’t drink. Being afraid to touch morgan. Remembering his kid, his innocent kid. Fire in his heart and ice in his veins.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five years of living in the sun. Smiling with his wife. Then the catalyst came back. He sighed. Suited up. He knew he wouldn’t survive. He could see the God of Death smiling at him. He was told to say his goodbyes. He did. Fire in his heart and Ice in his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw his Kid one last time. Fought with him. Said goodbye to his Kid. Said I love you to his wife one last time. Killed Thanos. Closed his eyes. Fire in his heart and Ice in his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Death God was waiting there for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Tony. Ready to Go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no hesitation. His family would come one day. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>